


Sugar Plum Fairy

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag these bc I’ve mever written in this pov before so uhhh, Nudity, Other, Vague Reader, gender neutral reader, reader self insert - Freeform, seriously there are no reader details, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Wilford adores you, without getting too touchy or gooey about it.
Relationships: Reader Insert - Relationship, Wilford Warfstache/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Sugar Plum Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is literally just a self comfort fic for my sex repulsed ass rn

You had half expected to see Wilford lying in your bed when you walked in from your shower, but the vulnerability of it all still shocked you a little, and you jumped when he spoke.

“You’re dripping all over the floor, you know.”

How very romantic.

“I like to drip dry sometimes. Sue me.”

“Oh my dear, I’m hardly complaining! Not when I get to see you all wet and glossy like that...”

You half heartedly rolled your eyes at the flirt, lacking the energy to give much snark back.

“So what are you doing in my room?”

Wilford put on his puppy dog eyes.

“What, I can’t want to snuggle up with my sugar plum fairy?”

You hummed, pretending to think about it as you started to dry tour hair off, lifting your towel and exposing yourself in an almost deliberately unflattering way. Of course, he wouldn’t see it like that. Any chance to ogle at a showing of skin was perfect for him.

“I guess you make a pretty good body pillow. Although I don’t appreciate shoes on my bed.”

Wilford seemed to be more attached to his attire than most, only swapping between a small handful of outfits and completely forgetting manners existing. Whether or not he was actually human was up for debate, but you knew he’d been alive long enough to forget a couple of pleasantries here and there.

Wilford made a little “oh!” sound, before kicking off his boots while you were looking and then, everything else was gone too when you blinked. Wild.

You weren’t one to complain either, the man had the body of some mythological hero, with a little extra chub around the edges for good measure and ideal cuddling. You’d considered wearing bottoms of some kind to be but if he was going full birthday suit, so were you.

As you finally threw your towel to the side, content with the dryness of your body, Wilford hummed lowly in the back of his throat, and you felt a blush creeping up your cheeks.

“I’m... so lucky. God. I could eat you up all in one.”

“Wil. You’re being very gooey.”

Now it was Wilfords turn to blush.

“Right, right, sorry, I just... I love you, that’s all.”

That never got old, that part. You didn’t take compliments too well and he always wanted to shower you in them, so you clashed a little there, but when he was just blunt about things, that...

“I love you too, you big horndog.”

As you finally got into bed, Wilford helped you get nice and snug under the covers, the texture of the sheets relaxing you to the bone, and Wilfords touch - his hands were always so warm, and worn with years of unspeakable atrocities. But he was here now, and as much as being naked with this Greek God statue of a guy would get anyone in their right mind worked up, right now it was just...

As he went to run his fingers up your sides sensually, your hand caught his in its tracks, holding it.

“You just wanna sleep, cupcake?”

“Just... stay with me? Just like this?”

You readjusted yourself to use him as your pillow, wrapping an arm around his middle and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Of course, love. Just like this. No more, no less.”

He placed a gentle kiss in your hair as he got ready to stay exactly still for as long as you needed. He’d do it forever, if it kept you happy.


End file.
